Walking with Prehistoric Aliens
by Vanitus Omnipotent
Summary: After the Time War, Ben decides to try finding secrets in the omnitrix and finds himself stuck in the watch...again. But this time, with the narration of David Attenborough, our hero will discover the events that lead to the evolution of the universe's most fascinating alien species. All while Rook tries to get Ben out of the watch.
1. Chapter 1- Acrosian

Species: Acrosian

Xxxxx

Authors note- Normally I don't do this, but to make sure what happened in Alien Oneshots doesn't occur here. Here's the rules, one, no OC or species from other series, two, this is for the classic alien species not the new one due to a decrease in alien species, and three, no flames. Anyway, hope you enjoy this series and leave a like in the reviews.

Xxxxxxx

-Bellwood-

"Perhaps a road trip is not the best idea." spoke Rook.

"Why?"

"Because you have duties here and for some odd reason, this situation was enacted before with...strange results."

"Aw come on Rook, you just said sitting around sipping smoothies was mundane."

"Which I agree with, but it takes more planning than purely saying we should go. We would need to talk with your grandfather first to ensure we are not needed. Who knows what dangerous situation might come while we're aware."

Ben sighed. "Ugh, that's just great. What am I going to do now?"

"Well, I am not saying it is impossible, merely saying how you may want to run it by your grandfather just in case."

Ben sighed before looking at the omnitrix and blinked. "Hey Rook, do you think Azmuth added new aliens to the watch without me knowing? I mean he might have had secret functions added on this newer model."

"I am not sure, you could call and ask him." Rook said as Ben started playing with the omnitrix. "Wait, there might be repercussions to meddling with the omnitrix."

"Trust me, I know." He said. "But what's an all powerful watch without a little danger?"

"Haven't you used it long enough to know when to be cautious?"

"Yes, but I know some of the combinations." He smirked. "Plus Azmuth might have taken some of the bugs out."

As he tinkered with it, the watch started to turn a bright orange color.

"Uh, Ben? Is that normal?"

"I don't know." He said while the watch started to glow brighter and bright.

FLASH!

Which caused Ben to vanish as the omnitrix landed on the ground with a thud.

"BEN!"

(Elsewhere)

-Unknown location-

Ben screamed while falling from the sky and saw a large library with several large glass cages below him, all in a green and white coloration. "Wah! Oh crap! I did it again!"

As he fell he noticed a large chair near the floor and landed on it, back first.

"Ow!" he cried out with a wince and hiss before grabbing at his back. "Oh, ow...that hurt!"

When the pain finally went away, he looked around and saw the cages all around him while large bookcases lined the walls and floor, including a large orb in the center of the room with a diamond in the middle of it.

"What the hell is this place?" he asked confused while trying to stand up with a hiss. "Ow ow ow, still in pain."

He looked around while noticing all the cages had a letter on it and numbers from one to hundred and sixteen, each one either bigger than him or smaller than a mouse.

"Alright, think Ben. You mess with the watch, it flashes, you go falling down here, and now there's a bunch of cages." He said while walking to one of them marked 'A-1' and saw it was about the size of a large turtle. "And apparently the watch scanned a turtle while I wasn't looking."

He rubbed his head and tried looking into the cage. But there was nothing in it. "Weird, empty cages."

That was when he noticed a name on the side of the cage that read, 'Arcosian stretchigigas'.

"Wait an Arcosian?" he rubbed his head. "Why does that sound familiar?"

" _Initiating simulation._ " Said a voice that sounded like David Attenborough as the cage opened up and a green portal appeared from it. " _Activating body transference now. Narration active._ "

"Wait what?" He said before getting sucked into the portal. "Ahhh!"

(Elsewhere)

-Planet somewhere in the galaxy, planet's surface-

The planet, which looked like a large ocean with green patches in the center of the equator and the poles, came into view as the camera zoomed closer to reveal a thick chain of swamplands with tiny bits of land in the center of each island as said swamps were surrounding the islands like lagoons.

And for what lived there, it was fantastic life. From large insects with eight wings or legs to large fish with the same amount of limbs, it was a natural paradise.

This included a creature living near the edge of the swamp in a small burrow. It was looking out to make sure the coast was clear before slowly emerging from it's home.

The animal looked like a large lizard with a hard shell with a pink hue to it, large frog like legs with thick membranes around the four toes, a long tail with a paddle like tip, a long neck with hard scales on it about the size of a human arm, a flat skull with dagger like teeth, yellow eyes, and had large claws on the front the size of a small bear. It looked around as a transparent figure looked over the body.

"Ugh….what hit me?" The figure asked in pain. They slowly blinked before seeing the creature and yelped while jumping back. Only to realize he couldn't move at all. "Wait, what's going on?!"

" _The planet Arcocan, three million years ago. A planet full of life in a swamp like environment._ " Said a voice from all around them. " _Surrounded by oceans, life slowly evolved to adapt to the change in the water table that builds their habitat._ "

"What? Who was that?"

" _For the Arcosian stretchigigas, their humble beginnings started out as simple ambush predators known as Arcosian armomegus, or just simply, the swamp sniper due to its strange adaptation to life in the swamp lands._ "

"Hello? Someone there?"

The creature walked around before spotting a large bug with ten wings and a stinger on it flying onto a rock. It sniffled the air before the head detached from the body and snapped on the bug.

" _The ability of detachment has lead this species for millions of years to its current form. With the speed of a energy pistol, the Arcosian armomegus can snatch prey from the air or in the swampy waters that makes up it home._ " The voice said.

"Wow, kinda like a snake, except a little bit creepier."

The animal reattached it's head before walking into the water and started swimming like a toad.

" _The Arcosian armomegus, with its webbed feet, can swim though the shallows like a small boat. And the claws on its forelimbs were best used to dig through the murky water like a nuclear drill, hunting for small insects or to make a new burrow when the water table increases and floods the old one._ "

The creature dug into the mud before making a new burrow and turned itself around towards the water's surface.

"Wow, that went by fast. Wait, what am I saying? Hello!? If you can hear me can you lend a hand out here?"

" _These species lasted for about two million years with relatively no changes to its biology._ " The voice said. " _However about one million years before the present day, a fascinating change occurred with the prey._ "

A large looking lizard with two eyes, long spines, no front arms, and two long legs with three toes walked to the water's surface for a drink of water as the Arcosian armomegus started to get in position. "Gi. Gi gig."

"RA!" The head roared while launching towards the animal.

"Gi gi gi!" It cried out before running away faster then the head could and ran out of the area.

" _The introduction to bipedalism in the local ecosystem._ " The voice said as the figure began to realize the severity of the introduction of legs. " _This new form of locomotion allowed local animal life to go one step ahead of the predators, including Arcosian armomegus._ "

"Ok, so it met something with legs that got away, so?"

That was when the area changed to show more two legged animals running around the swamp as the Arcosian armomegus looked really thin.

" _Over a few million years or so, the use of bipedalism began to take root on Arcocan. From the smallest species to the largest of predators, the lifeforms increased in diversity as slow moving animals such as Arcosian armomegus began to decline in population._ " The voice said. " _And with the threat of extinction, the Arcosian stretchigigas was almost at the doors of death._ "

"Wait, is that why I'm here? Just to watch some old sample of an alien that's dead? I didn't know the omnitrix could do something like that."

" _But._ " Said the voice before it showed the creature starting to evolve in a rapid succession until it stopped on a larger version of itself, but with a more pronounced head and no limbs or a tail, just stubs where the limbs should be as it moved around like a worm in the water. " _Over time, evolution would allow the Arcosian armomegus to evolve into a new species, Arcosian wormgigas, a species which utilized a heightened intellect in exchange for its limbs, a trait that would later lead to the evolution of Arcosian stretchigigas._ "

"Huh, sounds like it's gonna turn into some esper if it can't use it's limbs."

The creature wiggled through the mud before seeing its prey and detached its head before swallowing it whole.

" _Through perseverance and competition, the Arcosian wormgigas would slowly but surely take over the role of top predators and become the most extraordinary species in the Draco Galaxy._ " The voice said before a portal opened behind the figure. " _End of simulation. Arcosian stretchigigas DNA now usable._ "

"Woah!" The person cried out before getting sucked in.

(Elsewhere)

And appeared in the library again as the figure, now revealed to be Ben, crashed into the floor as the portal closed behind him and glowed a bright gold color.

"Ow…." He groaned before seeing a orange orb floating towards him.

" _Will you continue your exciting exhibition in the Omnitrix Fossil Archives?_ " It asked in the same narrative voice from before.

"Wait, fossil archives?"

It looked at Ben right in the eyes, unblinking.

"So the watch can actually go so far back and tell what the species were like before now?"

" _Will you continue your exciting exhibition in the Omnitrix Fossil Archives?_ " It asked again.

"Yes?"

It floated towards one of the cages marked 'A-2'. " _Narration needed?_ "

"Considering I've never considered what they might be like, that would be helpful."

It blinked before floating towards the center of the room. " _Activating DNA activation._ _Subject, Arcosian stretchigigas._ "

(Outside the watch)

Rook tried to rationalize the situation at hand while holding the omnitrix in his hands. "Oh dear, Ben? Ben can you hear me?"

FLASH!

The omnitrix activated as a green armored Arcosian with green eyes and a light pink colorization appeared in his hands, and sent him crashing to the ground in pain.

"AH!" He cried while the body slipped downwards and landed on his face. "Ah...ow…"

The body didn't move as Rook got his hands out and rubbed them in pain.

"Ben? Did you transform?" He asked while noticing that he wasn't responding, or breathing at all. "Oh no, I need to get you to Plumber HQ at once."

The only problem was that the armor was heavy and well, he wasn't that strong. So it presented a problem.

(Back in the omnitrix)

"So floating ball, just what am I gonna see next?"

" _The Omnitrix Fossil Archives is a delicate archive in which species that are capable of evolution to be catalogued and studied for the next generation._ " The orb said. " _Currently, one hundred and sixteen species are categorized into the system._ "

"Holy crap that's a lot." He said. "But what about Upgrade?"

" _Galvin Mechamorphs are not part of the system due to being formed from machines, not evolution. Only species that are capable of evolution, organic and technorganic life are the norm for the collection._ "

"Ok, that makes sense." Ben nodded. "So why was I unable to move?"

" _Archival data allows for simulated life, however, events of the past can not be changed. As such, the mind of the individual will only see the actions of the specimens, not control the actions of such unique life forms._ "

"So like a virtual reality game, but where all I do is watch."

The orb looked at him before Ben looked at the cage marked 'A-2' and saw a name, 'Aerophibian neurojigus', on it.

"Hey, isn't that Jetray?"

" _Initiating simulation._ " Said a orb as the cage opened up and a green portal appeared from it. " _Activating body transference now. Narration active._ "

"Not again!" He groaned before the screen went black.

 _To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2- Aerophibian

Species: Aerophibian

Xxxx

Last time...

 _The orb looked at him before Ben looked at the cage marked 'A-2' and saw a name, 'Aerophibian neurojigus', on it._

 _"Hey, isn't that Jetray?"_

 _"Initiating simulation." Said a orb as the cage opened up and a green portal appeared from it. "Activating body transference now. Narration active."_

 _"Not again!" He groaned before the screen went black._

Now back to the story.

-On an unknown planet-

On a small planet covered in water with two large continents on both sides of the equator, the camera zooms closer and closer as it hit the water.

All around the clear water was several types of fish with a hybrid mix of shark and whale, swimming around the currents and above the strange bed of coral on the ocean floor.

And for one miraculous species, which was slowly swimming on the ocean floor with a large body similar to a shark, with a long tail dotted with red spikes, a dark yellow head with two pointed tusks near the jaw lined with long needle like teeth, thick triangle like fins on either side of its body and a set of red spikes on its underbelly, swimming though the coral as a transparent figure latched itself to the body.

"Woah, so this is what Jetray use to look like?"

" _The planet Aeropela, five million years ago. A world of fish and small coral, unlike the now weathered planet of today, this world was home to two continents, Aeroguana and Doseros. For millions of years, the ancestors of the Aerophibian neurojigus, the Aerophibian megosukus or shark killer king, evolved to hunt the smaller lifeforms that colonized every part of the Arcoi Sea._ " The voice narrated.

"Glad I didn't turn into him, he looks a bit ugly for me."

The creature swam towards a large piece of coral and started rubbing against it.

" _As with all underwater species, the Aerophibian megosukus utilized coral patches to scrap the parasites and worms from its sensitive skin. An attribute user to attach the members of the opposite gender, as with this female Aerophibian megosukus, who is in the middle of her sexual maturity. Soon, she will be ready to breed with the alpha male of this sector._ "

"Please tell me we can skip that." Ben groaned.

The creature moved away as a larger version of the animal swam closer to her and inserted a large hooked tube into the underside of her tail.

" _Unlike Aerophibian megosukus' descendents, the male of the species has no instinctual nature that would allow for maintaining a mate. So the Aerophibian megosukus males developed a crude but effective way of maintaining the species, by a trick now known as 'Catch and Release'._ "

"Sounds more like when two people get drunk and sleep together and he leaves in the morning."

As the female swam away, a small fish with two heads started to swim closer, as the creature started to dive under.

" _Like common sharks from the backwater planet Earth, Aerophibian megosukus were known to dive under its prey and launch a devastating bite which causes the animal to release a deadly bite force exceeding most ambush predators of the Libra Galaxy. About 90,999 pounds of sheer bite force._ "

CHOMP!

The alien bit into the fish as teeth started to fall off along with the bottom half of the now dead fish.

"Damn, sounds like they'd have an all you can eat buffet with a tank."

The alien regurgitated the bones before swimming off.

" _The Aerophibian megosukus was a successful species that lasted over ten millions years without much change to their biology. However, above the vast ocean, a force of nature was gathering._ "

The alien swam up to grab a giant winged fish with scale like feathers as Ben noticed a large storm in the distance.

" _About two million years before the present day, the climate of Aeropela started to become volatile due to an increase in the amounts of greenhouse gasses and an unstable core which wobbled and decayed from the materials it was made of, which consisted of mercury and gold._ " The voice said.

"I hope I don't need to take notes, I stink at science."

The camera zoomed towards the planet's surface as Ben saw tens of millions of hurricanes forming on the planet.

" _The changes in the atmosphere slowly formed a layer of mega hurricanes which will last all the way to the present day. However, the planet had one last trick to play on the ancestors of Aerophibian neruojigus._ "

That was when the continents started to grow smaller and smaller along with the planets mass.

" _The absorption of the planets metals into the mercury core. Without these precious metals, the crust and mantle was slowly breaking down to its finite atoms. And without a landmass to regulate the ocean currents, life was at the point of imminent destruction._ "

"Guess it's too late to call it beachside property huh?"

The camera zoomed towards the now lifeless oceans while slowly showing the same Aerophibian megosukus, but was thin and and looking very sickly.

" _For this Aerophibian megosukus, it was the end of the line, but her offspring that did survive the catastrophe would later give rise to the line of Aerophibian heliospant, the sun flyer._ "

The ocean waves started to go faster and faster as the creature started to change as it became skinner, with the tusks disappearing and being replaced by two small yellow horns, thin fins with two tiny bones sticking out on the front, smaller teeth, and a long tail with two tiny toes near the back and two large spikes on the tip.

Ben saw the alien swimming towards the surface as it swam towards a large pillar of rocks.

" _Over millions of years, the Aerophibian heliospant evolved a unique form of flight using the storms and currents around them to give them lift. However unlike their modern day descendants, Aerophibian heliospant was unable to leave the water completely and were forced to live in small holes near the surface of the vast ocean._ " The voice narrated.

"Well at least it's a start." Ben said while seeing the alien diving back to the deep, only to see a large fish swimming by with eight fins and a large spike on the head.

" _The Aerophibian heliospant's special talent lies not in their size or strength, which is now half that of its ancestors._ " The voice said. " _But in its specialty adapted stingers, laced with neurotoxin powerful enough to paralyze ten million Galvin's, these marvelous animals are the top predators of this almost dead planet._ "

The animal fired a blast of green energy at the fish as it began to freeze and fall into the deep before getting eaten alive by the alien.

"So that's how Jetray can fire lasers, I had no idea it was really neurotoxin." He shivered.

" _This species, from ambush predators to top predator, would in time evolve into the most unique of the Libra Galaxy's lifeforms, on a slowly dying world and a realm of storms._ " The voice said before the portal opened up. " _End of simulation. Aerophibian neruojigus DNA now usable._ "

Ben found himself going right into the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-OFA-

And appeared back in the OFA as the cage behind him glowed a bright gold color.

"Ok, that was interesting."

(Outside the omnitrix)

Rook grunted as he tried to move the still Arcosian Ben from his spot. "Come on, come on!"

FLASH!

That was when Ben turned into Jetray as Rook sighed in relief.

"What a relief, but now I am truly concerned. He changed without moving a limb. Ben? Are you responsive now?"

Silence.

"Of course you are not."Rook sighed before seeing a truck drive up and took Jetray away.

"For the Forever Knights!" One guy said in the driver's seat while driving off at full speed.

"Ben!"

(Inside the Watch)

Ben looked around as the orb was waiting for an order. He then saw a cage, the size of a bear, with 'A-3' on it.

" _Will you continue your exciting exhibition in the Omnitrix Fossil Archives?_ " The voice asked again.

"Mmm, alright, but after this I gotta go."

" _Error, exiting from the Omnitrix Fossil Archives is not possible until all one hundred and sixteen species are simulated._ "

"What?! Then what's the point of asking me if I'll resume or not?"

" _Imputing courtesy function….complete. My apologies governor._ "

Ben groaned at that while looking at the name over the cage, which read 'Amperi teselianoid'. " "Fine, we'll go with this."

The orb blinked once before saying. " _Initiating simulation. Activating body transference now. Narration active._ "

'Here we go again.'

 _To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3- Amperi

Species: Amperi

Xxxxx

Last time….

 _Ben groaned at that while looking at the name over the cage, which read 'Amperi teselianoid'. "Fine, we'll go with this."_

 _The orb blinked once before saying. "Initiating simulation. Activating body transference now. Narration active."_

 _'Here we go again.'_

Now back to the story.

-On an unknown planet-

On a planet the size of a small moon with various gasses swirling around and obscuring any known landmass and orbiting a dark red star and a yellow sun, the camera zooms closer and closer to the planet itself.

That was until it showed that the planet was a gas planet, with no solids or liquids, just a strange light blue gas with several strange organisms in the shape of tiny jellyfish like animals floating around.

This includes a unique species similar in size to a newborn ManOWar, but with a dark light blue colorization along with several long tendrils with what look like snake jaws on the tips, except for the middle pair which had nothing but two long feelers in place of jaw like appendages, swimming around the clouds of gas as a figure anchored itself to the organism's body.

"Woah, these guys look like regular jellyfish." remarked Ben.

" _The planet Tesslos, five trillion years ago. A world full of toxic gasses and bacteria. For the last two trillion years, life has evolved into a strange perversion of normalcy occurring bacteria, such as the ancestor of Amperi teselianoid, Amperi boreastesladder or the dreaded wind snake. A terrifying species of gas consuming bacteria that carefully developed within this abnormal planet._ " The orb narrated as the 'jellyfish' floated around like a tiny leaf on a blustery day.

"Wonder which alien these guys turn...wait, jellyfish looking bacteria? Are they gonna turn into AmpFibian?"

The creature moved through the gas while the tendrils moved around looking for tiny eyeball like creature.

" _Amperi boreastesladder was known to many as a carnivore, however new techniques in DNA extraction have brought to light a new side to this magnificent animal._ " The orb said while the jellyfish grabbed one of the tiny eyeballs. " _It was an omnivore. Consuming both the planet's natural greenhouse gasses and the large abundance of smaller organisms with its many tendrils._ "

"Wow, if these guys can clean up that maybe we should bring some down to Earth." he joked.

The animal then floated away before seeing another of the species and began to raise its feelers up.

" _Amperi boreastesladder are known to come into direct contact with the opposite sex, as such they use a form of mock combat in the forms of their feelers. Each one coated in a special gas capable of delivering high doses of pheromones that, if made contact with the female's body, will cause a sexual frenzy and the beginning of the Amperi boreastesladder's budding process._ "

The organisms moved the feelers over each other as the female began to form tiny 'buds' on its body that took the form of tiny versions of this long forgotten species.

"Well that's one way to hook up."

The aliens moved away as Ben noticed something to the yellow sun above him.

" _For about five trillion years, life remained relatively the same, until about one trillion years before the common era when the star Ediconi began its descent into a red giant._ " The voice said while the star began to get bigger and bright red in color. " _An unfortunate turn of events as with the neutron star Electi's polarity to this newly formed star would spell doom to life on Tesslos._ "

"Even I know that's not true, if they died out I wouldn't have found out about them later on."

The camera zoomed towards the poles as the entire planet started to conduct electricity with many of the gasses igniting into flames.

" _The combined might of the stars destabilized the magnetic poles and increased the gravitational and electromagnetic forces of the planet._ " The voice said as the organisms started to instantaneously combust or break apart from the increase in gravity. " _Leading to an extinction event of almost epic proportions._ "

Ben winced and averted his eyes while only imagining how it must have felt.

The Amperi boreastesladder however was able to allow some of the buds to float away quickly as Ben transferred to one of the more smaller buds just as the original combust into flames.

" _For a fraction of a Martian day, the entire ecosystem of Tesslos went from a diverse world of life to an almost dead world._ "

"I don't know what the time span of that is compared to Earth." Ben said before noticing that the fireworks were dying down.

" _The line of Amperi boreastesladder ended on this day, but the descendants known collectively as Amperi electroia, slowly evolved to accommodate this new landscape._ " The voice said as the tiny bud began to change into a much large blue and white organism with six long tendrils, tiny yellow eyes and covered in electricity, as it floated around the landscape. " _With the use of a new form of protection, an electromagnetic barrier formed from Amperi electroia's electron fueled cells._ "

"See? Called it."

The tiny animal floated around while carefully avoiding the gasses covered in electricity.

" _Amperi electroia or the electricity shield, is adapted to the now flammable gases of Tesslos, however food is still scarce with very little prey to sustain larger prey. As a consequence, organisms are now smaller than a grain of salt._ "

"Well that just plain sucks."

The creature moved around before bouncing into another one of its species and went flying in opposite directions.

" _The only problem besides a lack of food was the occasional electric 'bouncing' from others of the same species. Something that their descendants would solve by converting the electromagnetic fields into their bodies, thus preventing collisions with one another._ "

"That'd be awkward if I kept bouncing around as AmpFibian."

The creature then started to grow bigger and bigger as it still retained its barrier.

" _In another three millions years, Amperi electroia would become bigger as the planet became rich in gasses filled with oxygen and nitrogen. Allowing for these wonderful creatures to become the dominant species of Tesslos, a realm rich in electricity and unique animals never seen before or since._ " The voice said before a portal opened up. " _End of simulation. Amperi teselianoid DNA now usable._ "

Ben blinked as he got sucked into the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-OFA-

And back at the OFA as the cage behind him became a bright gold color.

"Huh, that was something."

(Outside the omnitrix)

The Forever Knights drove through several stop lights while Rook tried to follow after them.

"This alien isn't giving up! Full speed Bill!" yelled one of the knights. "We need to get him to our leader now!"

"One of you blast him!"

FLASH!

That was when Jetray changed into AmpFibian and caused their blasters to become super charged as Rook got closer to the drivers side.

"Pull over."

"Try it alien freak!" he yelled before swerving the wheel and knocked the trucks together.

"I got it!" yelled one of the female knights before using the supercharged blasters to send Rook flying into a stand. "Holy crap! These things are the bomb!"

"Chuck them out! Now!"

"What why?! This is my baby!"

"Just chuck them out!" He yelled while the blasters looked ready to explode.

"Oh fine!" She yelled while chucking them at Rook's truck, causing it to explode.

Rook jumped out of the truck as the Forever Knights sped away. "This isn't good, I must alert magister Tennyson at once."

(Inside the Watch)

Ben looked around as the orb floated over to a cage marked 'A-4' and the size of a regular human, only to notice that it had a small broken DNA strand on it.

" _Will you continue your exciting exhibition in the Omnitrix Fossil Archives?_ "

"I don't have a choice, remember?" he deadpanned. "But what is with the broken DNA strand?"

" _DNA containment block A-4 is considered a fragmentation of ancient DNA from a energy based species. Currently only fragments of this species complete strand are with in the Omnitrix Fossil Archives. However with DNA from the current user, that strand is complete for simulated usage._ " The orb said.

"Well I guess that makes sense...I think." Ben sweatdropped before seeing the name on the cage, which read 'Anodite energisapian'. "Oh no."

The orb then said. " _Initiating simulation. Activating body transference now. Narration active._ "

Ben gulped at this. 'Oh fucking no.'

 _To be continued._


	4. Chapter 4- Anodite

Species: Anodite

Xxxxx

Last time….

" _Well I guess that makes sense...I think." Ben sweatdropped before seeing the name on the cage, which read 'Anodite energisapian'. "Oh no."_

 _The orb then said. "Initiating simulation. Activating body transference now. Narration active."_

 _Ben gulped at this. 'Oh fucking no.'_

Now back to the story.

-On an unknown planet-

Over a dark red planet with four thin like orange rings, the camera zooms towards the planet at great neck speeds until it penetrated the atmosphere. On the surface showed numerous of large pink crystals that littered the horizon.

From the size of oak trees to the size of the largest skyscraper, the many crystals dominated the sparse landscape as a invisible figure latched itself onto a small pink crystal the size of a hill.

"Ugh." Ben groaned while looking around him and saw nothing at all, not even a bit of grass. "Huh? Where am I?"

" _The planet Anodyne, 2.5 million years ago. A realm devoid of life, not even a trace of bacterial life dots this inhospitable landscape._ " The voice said. " _A rarity in the vastness of space within the Gemini galaxy._ "

"Really? Because from what grandma told me Anodites could draw mana from anything, so this must be WAY before mana even existed, am I right?"

" _However._ " The camera zoomed towards the rock and became microscopic as tiny pink balls of energy flowed from the silicon like structure. " _What makes this crystal special comes from the abundance in mana, a life force many skeptics dismiss in the scientific community, moving around in microscopic form over the diamond like structures of this barren planetoid. These structures are called Anoditeite, formerly used to power generators millions of years later but has been dismissed due to the unstable nature of its internal structure._ "

"Wait, mana comes from these?"

The camera zooms towards one of the mana orbs while Ben was stunned.

" _For untold millennia, Anoditeite crystals such as this formed and stored the energy within the structure._ " The voice said before a small cloud of asteroids hit the planet and caused small green bacteria with tiny stumps to land on the crystals. " _Making it an ideal means of sustenance for the occasional traveler from deep space, such as Anodite-b, the pseudo ancestor of Anodite energisapian._ "

The bacteria wiggled around while some of them began to consume the mana balls, turning them pink.

"Thank god I don't need to worry about getting crushed by one of those." He sweatdropped before seeing the tiny bacteria starting to divide.

" _Over the next 1.5 millions years._ " The voice said while the camera moved back as the crystals started growing slowly as they became bigger then most buildings on earth. " _Anodite-b would form a unique symbiotic relationship with the Anoditeite. The mana would sustain the tiny microbes and in return, Anodite-b would allow the inorganic material to grow to astronomical sizes, about ten times as tall and wide as any skyscraper in the known galaxy. This would in time create a form of living rock, though no such structures survive today due to poaching by avid rock collectors and superstitious practitioners of the magical arts._ "

"That sucks, I wouldn't mind visiting if I ever get out of here to sight see."

That was when the nearby star started shining its rays at the tallest pillar, causing the entire planet to light up as lines of pink light jumped from pillar to pillar till it caused a strange light show that could be visible from space.

"Woah, that's pretty cool. Kinda reminds me of those flashing lights at a rave."

" _Over time, Anoditeite and Anodite-b would become a singular creature._ " The voice said while a strange ball of pink oozed out of the nearby pillar for a second. " _This being was known to scientists as Anodite-X, a plasma like entity whose astral body would remain in the physical world for a single day of Anodyne, which is only a fraction of a minute._ "

The light show slowly ended as the ball vanished into the pillar of stone.

"Wow, that kinda sucks." Ben sweatdropped while noticing that the sun was moving around the planet faster and faster as the structures started getting even taller.

" _In terms of evolution, the creation of Anodite-Z was a relatively recent occurance._ "The voice said while a ballot pink energy poured out of the nearby crystal and took the form of a humanoid like creature with dark purple skin and no gender specific organs, which Ben latched onto. " _However, Anodite-Z developer the ability to reflect and redirect light particulars into a physical form powered by a mana heart, one powerful enough to power ten planets at once if extracted before dissipation._ "

The creature looked around while stumbling a little while having a dumb expression of insecurity on its face.

'And with still adjusting intelligence.' Ben sweatdropped in his head while noticing the alien started walking to another crystal and tapped it, causing another Anodite-Z to pop out and scratch at it, causing a fight to occur. "Something tells me they're not pals."

" _Anodite-Z, while unintelligent to most sentient life, had the drive for discovery within their pea sized brains._ " The voice said as the alien walked away from the fight and looked to the sky. " _One such place unbeknownst to this race of energy beings was the void beyond their planet. However, they haven't the means to see what lie behind the horizon, just yet._ "

"Wow, already born and already they're contemplating big stuff." Ben said while seeing the alien slowly changing to have pink fur on their bodies while seeing another one scratching its ass.

But that was when a strange metal ship with what looked like a UFO flew over the planet and crashed onto the surface with a loud explosion.

"What's that?" He said as the Anodite-Z's moved towards the ship and saw a struggling body of an Incursian woman, bloody, had dark purple robes that were in tattered, a semi slim body and covered in shrapnel, trying to escape from the wreck.

" _According to the fossil records, towards the 9 thousand year mark of Anodite-Z's existence, a lone scout ship from the Incurisan Republic crashed onto Anodyne's surface, leaving no survivors._ " The voice said as the woman went limp and motionless on the planet's surface as the Anodite-Z's began poking it with their long fingers.

"Holy crap, that's...horrible."

The aliens poked the alien again and again while looking joyful, then confused, and then horrified.

" _To some, the arrival of this unintentional invader allowed Anodite-Z to gain a higher empathy and a broader range of emotions to utilize._ " The voice said while the aliens started to become depressed. " _But to others, this marked the day of change within the species as a whole._ "

Ben noticed that the Anodite-Z's began to morph their bodies into a more feminine like shape as they began to bury the Incursian under a thick layer of grounded up crystals.

" _The introduction of gender and loss to the entire Anodite-Z race, creating the next step in evolution, Anodite incurisan, the mourning energy._ " The voice said while the Anodite incurisan's began to pat each other's backs.

"Wow, an Incursean is the reason we actually have them changing genders? Man, that's something that Attea's never gonna believe." He muttered while slowly thinking that he should at least talk to her after this was done.

" _From loss to the conquest of the stars. Anodite incurisan would bring forth the peace loving race of Anodite energisapian, but in the process loose themselves to the energy that now sustains them._ " The voice said before a portal opened up. " _End of simulation. Anodite energisapian DNA now usable._ "

Ben blinked as he got sucked into the portal while the Anodites began to look towards the rising sun.

(Elsewhere)

-OFA-

And back at the OFA as the cage behind him became a bright gold color.

"Wait, that's it? That's all that happened?"

The orb nodded. " _Affirmative._ "

"That sucks."

(Outside the omnitrix)

The Forever Knights grumbled while stuck in traffic.

FLASH!

Only for the Amperi to turn into a dark purple alien with feminine like traits, like a large ass and D cup breasts, but had the omnitrix symbol on its stomach and had short light pink and green 'hair' on its head.

"What the? Another change?"

"And into a...girl?" One said while confused. "Weirdest day ever."

HONK HONK!

"COME ON! MOVE!" yelled the driver. "Ugh! Damn this traffic jam!"

"Want to poke it?"

"No! I'm a straight girl not a lesbian!" The other Forever Knight member frowned. "You poke it!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"SHUT UP!" The driver yelled. "No one touches the knave UNTIL we get to Sir Chadwick! Understood?!"

"Yes sir." Both said while giving each other the middle finger.

'These two need to stop acting like kids.'

(Inside the Watch)

Ben looked around as the orb floated over to a cage marked 'A-5' and the size of large elephant.

" _Will you continue your exciting exhibition in the Omnitrix Fossil Archives?_ "

"Yes." He said before seeing the name on the cage, 'Appoplexian iradon' and blinked in shock. "Ok, now THIS I gotta see."

" _Word of warning. The simulation you are about to see has both violence and uncut mating within. Are you sure you're over five hundreds years old?_ "

"Do I look like it?"

" _Yes._ " It said bluntly.

"Well it's not like I can skip it, now can I?"

" _Be warned. Appoplexian iradon and it's lineage have five retractable penises._ "

"Wait WHAT!?"

The orb then said. " _Initiating simulation. Activating body transference now. Narration active._ "

"Wait hold on!" Ben yelled as he got sucked into the portal.

 _To be continued._


	5. Chapter 5- Appoplexian

Species: Appoplexian

Xxxxxx

Last time….

 _"Well it's not like I can skip it, now can I?"_

 _"Be warned. Appoplexian iradon and it's lineage have five retractable penises."_

 _"Wait WHAT!?"_

 _The orb then said. "Initiating simulation. Activating body transference now. Narration active."_

 _"Wait hold on!" Ben yelled as he got sucked into the portal.  
_

Now back to the story.

-On an unknown planet-

The camera zooms over a semi large dark brown planet as several large oceans surrounding a supercontinent that reached from pole to pole and had large mountain ranges in its center as a small blue moon spun around the planetoid. That was when the camera raced across the planet's surface and appeared over a large sparse grassland full of strange deer like animals and multi-tusked camel like creatures the size of giraffes.

These creatures were munching on any small plant life near them and enjoying the silence.

As the camera zoomed towards a patch of large grass, a invisible figure latched onto something hiding in the grass, something tiny and small.

That being a dark gray and brown cat like creature with long legs, tiny saber like teeth reaching to its chin, a long tail with a long feather patch of fur at the end of it, dark brown eyes, long whiskers, and had spots all over its tiny body.

"Woah, is this what Rath's species use to look like? Kinda cute actually." Ben admitted.

" _The planet Appoplexia, thirty one thousand years ago. Similar to the grasslands of earth, this unique planet has only survived for so long due to the adaptability of its many species._ " The voice said. " _Such as the ancestor of Appoplexian iradon, Appoplexian erisdon, the despair fang._ "

The cat looked around while laying very still.

" _As for why this particular Appoplexian erisdon is remaining still, that's because it is only a cub of about two hours old._ "

"Ok now that makes a little more sense." He said while noticing that a large stork like creature with sharp dagger like teeth was walking around the grass.

" _And already in danger from Rejanega, the dagger eater bird, a scavenger and known hunter of Appoplexian erisdon cubs._ " The voice said as the bird pecked the ground and spread the grass aside with its beak.

"Ca. Ca." He bellowed with a low trill similar to a baritone. "Ca."

"Ok, now that's one big chicken." Ben said before seeing the bird eyeing the cub and grabbed it carefully up.

"Ra? Ra?" It mewed in confusion.

The bird cocked its head to the side, before slamming the cub hard onto the ground.

CRACK!

" _Rejanega's method seems brutal to most species, however it is an alternative to facing larger predators._ " The voice said while Ben got attached to a bigger version of the cub, but ten times as big as a full grown leopard, as the bird started to eat the cub. " _Especially from an anger mother._ "

Ben cringed and looked away. "That's messed up! It's a child for god sake!"

"RA!" The alien roared before grabbing the bird and ripped its throat off, but didn't eat it as it looked at the cub and seemed to try and 'wake' it up with its head. "Ra? Ra."

" _Appoplexian erisdons, while territorial to a fault, have a higher maternal nature then most species in the Sagittarius Galaxy. The mother will not leave her cub for the rest of the night._ "

"Well at least she decided to be a parent now." he muttered while noticing that night went by in seconds as the mother slowly walked away from the carcass.

" _Appoplexian erisdons may have high maternal natures, but the need to eat and reproduce is overwhelming._ " The voice said. " _And for this particular female, she has to maintain a territory the size of a small farmland. Not as big as other species, but big enough for an ambush predator that is only second fiddle to the top predator._ "

"Well at least they'll have enough room." He said while the cat sniffed that air as a giant sabertooth cat the size of an elephant and covered in feather like fur walked by while growling.

" _That predator is the distant cousin to Appoplexian erisdon, Appoplexian giganti, the giant maul._ " The voice said as the predator didn't spot the smaller animal and walked away.

"Wow, hate to see what he's like in a bad mood, he looks like he could give Rath a run for his money."

The smaller cat then crouched on the ground while seeing a deer like animal eating a few feet away.

"Nwe nwe." It said while not noticing or smelling the predator nearby.

"That's a weird sound."

"Nwe nwe."

" _Unlike its descendants, Appoplexian erisdon is not built to tackle larger prey, thus she has speed on her side, if she can get closer that is._ " The voice said as the cat carefully moved closer and closer to the 'deer'.

"Nwe nwe."

"Well she's gonna need more food if she wants more kids." He said before the cat lunged towards the 'deer' while sinking its teeth into the jugular, suffocating the animal.

" _For about three thousand years, Appoplexian erisdon survived the grasslands of this ancient supercontinent._ " The voice said before the ground began to shake. " _Until, twenty nine thousand years ago._ "

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

" _When the supercontinent began to break apart._ "

Ben looked and saw wildlife take off running in fear as the ground shook with cracks forming. "Oh crap."

RUMBLE RUMBLE!

" _Over the course of several hours, the massive supercontinent of Appoplex, is separated into three continents. Ion, Pcyso and Regula, with this female stuck on the newly formed continent of Ion._ " The voice said as the camera zooms above the atmosphere and showed the continent cracked in three as a small sea was forming in the middle of the triangle like crack. " _And with this, comes the after effects of such a magnificent geological event._ "

"Wow, that's kinda like what happened on Earth." Ben said in surprise as the planet started to spin a little as tiny dots of green appeared near the coasts, just as the camera zooms towards the smaller continent and saw a large scrubland full of small trees and grass.

" _Appoplexian erisdon, now separated from the rest of its territory, is an unwilling resident of a now wet and humid world. Currents from the Ragnar Ocean and the nearly created Dilia Sea have destabilized the planet, causing temperatures to rise above one hundred degrees and allowed the formally dry air to gain more humidity, about fifty degrees per day."_

"Shit, that's worse than being trapped in a sauna." He muttered before seeing the cat, sweating like crazy while slowly dying from dehydration.

"Ra...Ra…..Ra….."

Ben winced and moved a paw out before seeing the cat stop moving and looked away. "That's no way to go."

" _Overtime, the descendants of this species, Appoplexian hapagon, or hooked feline, would take its place in this strange world._ " The voice said as Ben got latched onto a large panther like creature with light orange fur that covered its body and a bit of its paws, shorter back legs, a muscular pair of forearms, shorter teeth, and the beginnings of black claws on its knuckle bones. " _And unlike its ancestors, this was a semi arboreal lifeform. Perfectly able to climb up the mile tall trees and run on the ground with ease, albeit with a more slower pace._ "

"Wow, is this guy suppose to be Rath or some kinda cat-gorilla?" Ben sweatdropped before seeing the cat walking around on its knuckles while the claws seemed to act like spikes on the soft ground.

"Rrrrrrr." It growled before raising its leg, extended out five large penises and sprayed on the tree before walking away.

" _Just like its present day descendants, Appoplexian hapagon gained the rare feature of retractable penises. Useful for mating with the female, who is known for evolving five vaginas to compensate for a low fertility rate._ "

"Ok, that's something I did NOT need to know!" He yelled with a green face while seeing the cat climbing up a nearby tree with its front paws hitting the bark with its knuckles.

"Rrrrrr." It growled before hanging on a branch and went to sleep. "Zzzz."

"Ok, so apparently they can sleep like sloths too?"

" _This species, while unique, did not have the right attributes to survive in an arboreal existence. As such, in a few thousand years, these wonderful animals would be replaced by a specially adapted descendant, Appoplexian leokaiser, the king feline._ " The voice said as the forest around the cat started to become bigger and bigger with the ground becoming harder to navigate or see through. " _And just in time, as with the turn of the tenth thousand year of this planet's existence, the warm planet would create a tightly packed maze of rainforests and swamp lands on all three continents._ "

"Well at least they'll have some places to cool off in." He admitted.

" _With an increase in foliage, came less and less territory unaffected by poisonous plants and mile deep quicksand made from the roots of these massive trees, which in turn, led to internal strife and hostile aggression against its own kin._ " The voice said. " _This caused Appoplexian leokaiser to become emotionally and instinctively unhinged._ "

"ROAR!" roared a massive sound that shook the very air like jello.

"I can tell." Ben said before seeing a large cat like creature with dark orange fur, a tiny stub tail, long muscular arms with four large claws on the knuckle bones, and had tiny sharp spines around its body, slicing through the forest with its claws and spines while jumping from tree to tree.

" _Appoplexian leokaiser might look similar to its modern day descendents, however one key feature differentiates them from Appoplexian iradon._ " The voice said as the camera zoomed towards the alien's jaw, revealing a large set of vocal cords, the size and thickness as a human finger, near the larynx. " _This feline can create a specialized soundwave that disturbs the molecular bonds within water, allowing for the creature to blast water out of the nearest plant material. However, this trait would become a recessive trait in modern day Appoplexians._ "

"Really? That sucks, that'd be pretty cool to have." Ben sighed before seeing one of the cats stopping and growled at another of its kind.

" _In territorial disputes, Appoplexian leokaiser will first attempt to use a mock roar to scare off the potential rival or mate, if not, then the two or occasional ten will fight until either one wins or all of them perish._ "

"ROAR!"

"ROAR!"

" _However, only one percent of all disputes result in the intended purpose._ "

"Well at least they have a system that works." He said before seeing the cats attacking each other, ripping or mangling each other in the process, which was completely covered with organs, blood and other bits of gore. He turned green and turned away while covering his mouth. 'Or not!'

" _And so, from second best predator to a hormonally unbalanced super predator, the Appoplexian species is in the truest sense of the word, deadly._ " The voice said as a portal appeared behind Ben. " _End of simulation. Appoplexian iradon DNA now usable._ "

"ROAR!"

CRACK!

CRACK!

"ROAR!" One of the cats cried out before mauling the rival's face off, making Ben nearly lose his lunch.

"C-Can you move on to something less gruesome?" He asked before getting sucked into the portal, just as the rival's penises were ripped off.

(Elsewhere)

-OFA-

Only for Ben to return to the the OFA as the cage behind him became a bright gold color.

"Ugh….does this place have barf bags?"

" _Negative._ " The orb answered.

He groaned while feeling sick.

(Outside the omnitrix)

The Forever Knights looked at the Anodite before finishing a game of rock paper sissors to see who pokes her boob first. And the female was losing as the driver tried to move in the massive traffic jam.

"I win again! Paper beats rock."

"Fuck!"

"Now poke her boob!"

"Fine." She grumbled before poking it. "Huh, soft."

As the grunt poke her boob, she didn't notice the symbol flashing.

FLASH.

Until it became Rath that is, scaring her speechless.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Be quiet back there! I'm trying to drive here!" yelled the main driver at his colleagues.

"She changed!"

"The boy isn't a girl, now be quiet!" He growled. 'Idiots.'

Both looked at each before agreeing never to tell anyone about this moment.

(Inside the Watch)

Ben looked around as the orb floated over to a cage marked 'A-6' and the size of a tiny shrew.

" _Will you continue your exciting exhibition in the Omnitrix Fossil Archives?_ "

"Yeah." He said while seeing the name on the cage, 'Arachnichimp widosimiae' and scratched his head. "That sounds familiar."

" _Initiating simulation. Activating body transference now. Narration active._ "

Ben scratched his head again as he got sucked into the portal. 'Wonder….oh I get it. Widow ape. Ha ha.'

 _To be continued._


	6. Chapter 6- Arachnichimp

Species: Arachnichimp

Xxxxx

Last time….

 _"Yeah." He said while seeing the name on the cage, 'Arachnichimp widosimiae' and scratched his head. "That sounds familiar."_

 _"Initiating simulation. Activating body transference now. Narration active."_

 _Ben scratched his head again as he got sucked into the portal. 'Wonder….oh I get it. Widow ape. Ha ha.'_

Now back to the story.

-On an unknown planet-

The camera zoomed over a large plant full of greenery from pole to pole as a small moon floated around the planet at a rather fast speed. It then moved right through the trees the size of mountains as large flowers and giant insects and armored worms moved on the tree tops to the trunks as it went all the way down.

Until it became as pitch black as a moonless night as strange glowing eyes poked from the underbrush with a transplant figure landed on one of the eyes.

" _Aranhaschimmia, five million years ago. A rather large planet with a semi tropical climate, formed when the two hundred continents joined together to make a supercontinent known today as Arachni._ " The voice said. " _And here, deep on the ground floor of this vast rainforest, light is considered a rarity to many species that have not adapted to life in the treetops._ "

"So they're nocturnal?" said Ben before looking down and saw a small blue and black shrew with two large green eyes and a very tiny tail scurrying around the leaves.

" _One such species was the Arachni diladon, the Spider Shrew, an ancient ancestor to the modern day Arachnichimp widosimiae._ " The voice said as the shrew sniffed the air. " _This simple insectivore evolved from simple rat like mammals on the first major continent of Kaiga, but in this environment, it has a number of predators._ "

That was when a giant black scaled worm the size of a train burst out from a tree and ate it as Ben got sent into the body of another 'shrew'.

" _Such as the ancestor of the Root Shark, called Photodon betazon, or the Black Death as most residents have called it from oral tales passed down from generation to generation._ " The voice said. " _With sound proof scales and echolocation, Arachni diladon's only survival tactic is to run and breed._ "

Ben saw another worm eating more of the shrews while amazed how many they were, like over ten million from what he was seeing from the glowing eyes on the ground. "Ok, so Spidermonkey started out as a bug. That I can actually see, did they still shoot out webbing back then?"

The voice paused the simulation while saying in a blunt tone. " _Arachni diladon are mammals, not insects._ "

"Just asking."

The simulation resumed as the Arachni diladon ran into a small burrow and right into a small chamber where tiny babies were wiggling in a nest.

" _While a semi social mammal by today's standards, Arachni diladons have a short life expectancy of about two days or more, thus a shorter growth rate and a very high fertility cycle of about forty nine hours or more._ "

"I've heard some bugs have lower lives than that. Compared to them, that actually sounds lucky."

The simulation stopped again. " _They are not insects._ "

Ben sweatdropped. "I just compared their lifespans, that's it."

The simulation resumed while the shrews started to grow a little until they were the size of a small rat, as one crawled out of the nest and into the darkness. " _Over a thousand years, the Arachni diladon's numbers began to shrink to dangerous levels due to an increase in predators. Which in turn, lead to the planet's surface being a dangerous zone, even in modern day Aranhaschimmia._ "

The small mammal looked around while seeing dark black eyeshine in the distance, which caused it to run up a tree and into a small hole.

" _The result, instant arboreal survival traits._ "

"That's a relief, I don't think I'd wanna see cute little guys like that get eaten again." Ben sighed in relief while seeing the mammal looking up as the entire creature started to climb up.

" _Over the next one million years, evolution took the front seat and began sculpting Arachni diladon into the next phase of its family tree._ " The voice said while the tiny rat started to gain a long tail with a large pouch dangling from the tip, four tiny eyes under its large eyeballs, two long fangs, two extra limbs from its back and got as big as a small dog. " _That being Arachni spinraca, the Web Maker._ "

"Spidermonkey is still catchier."

" _Arachni spinraca has a slower rate of reproduction and fertility._ " The voice said as the small mammal started moving towards the bright twilight lit canopy before it started spraying webs from its mouth and tail pouch before it sat down and eyed the crude looking web. " _But in exchange, a new form of catching prey._ "

"Wouldn't wanna get tangled in that stuff again." Ben sweatdropped before seeing a large flying bat with five wings moving about before getting stuck in the web, causing the Arachni spinraca to crawl towards it before eating it alive. He winced and looked away. "Gross, next scene please."

But for some reason it didn't move away from the gruesome feast, but zoomed right towards it's chewed up intestines. Ben turned green hearing the crunching of bones.

" _With a bite force similar to a earth jackal, Arachni spinraca is capable of eating everything on a carcass, even the bones._ " The voice said. " _But it is unable to consume fecal matter._ "

"I didn't need to hear that!"

The small mammal finished eating the food before moving away and walked upwards until it saw another of its species.

" _When confronted with a male of the species, one of two things happen. Either a mock charge or having their tails bitten off, to prevent competition with the others breeding rights._ "

"Yeow, that sucks." Ben shivered before seeing both running at the other, only to stop and hiss at the other as the other mammal ran away.

" _Arachni spinraca lasted for a million years, until about ten thousand years to the present._ " The voice said as the mammal started to grow bigger until it was the size of a small lemur with a long fluffy tail, four long arms with sharp nails, a simian like face, and slightly smaller fangs started to form and began making a giant nest made of leaves and webbing. " _When it evolved into Arachnichimp terrorziala, or the Devil Lemur._ "

"Wait, they were called lemurs?"

But the voice continued. " _Arachnichimp terrorziala, during this time and era, was a predator with a brain similar to an infant. But it had the unique ability to solve problems with its webbing, which is as strong as steel._ "

The lemur looked around before swinging on the branches with its tail and catching small birds in its four arms.

"There ya go fella." Ben cheered before seeing it rip the head off a small bird and ate its body.

" _Arachnichimp terrorziala's main diet is meat, however it does consume fruit on occasion._ "

"Glad I'm not eating bird's heads, yuck."

The lemur kept on swinging while the sun shown above.

" _In the next thousand years, Arachnichimp terrorziala would evolve into Arachnichimp widosimiae, the most successful of Aranhaschimmia's species, and a still evolving into a more humanoid form in the present day._ " The voice said as a portal opened up behind Ben and sucked him in. " _End of simulation. Arachnichimp widosimiae DNA now usable._ "

(Elsewhere)

-OFA-

Only for Ben to return to the the OFA as the cage behind him became a bright gold color. "Huh, that one actually felt shorter than usual."

" _Most of the information on Arachnichimp widosimiae was told orally by the many clan chiefs, thus information on the actual prehistoric life forms is limited. That and no paleontologist team has ever survived the ground floor to excavate fossils._ "

"Fair enough."

(Outside the watch)

The Forever Knights grumbled as apparently the driver looked pissed, especially since HE had to get them fast food! On the run from the Plumber too!

" _Welcome to Burger Queen, how may I help you?_ " asked a person on the other end of the voice box.

"We need a dozen cheeseburgers and fries, and make it quick!"

" _That will be fifty nine dollars and seventy six cents, please drive to the front._ "

FLASH!

That was when Rath changed into Spidermonkey and caused the other two to scream since they are scared of spiders.

"Oh god! Kill it with fire!"

"Ahhh! Monkey spider!"

" _What was that sir?_ " The voice box asked in confusion.

"Nothing, just get the food!"

(Inside the omnitrix)

Ben looked around as the orb floated over to a cage marked 'A-7' and the size of a giant whale's eyeball.

" _Will you continue your exciting exhibition in the Omnitrix Fossil Archives?_ "

Ben looked around while eyeing the name 'Arburian Pelarota' above the cage. "Yup."

" _Initiating simulation. Activating body transference now. Narration active._ " The voice said while a portal opened up. " _Note that the Arburian Pelarota sample is from Arburia not from Vulpian, so no feral reproduction of the Vulpinic Tortugans or Vulpian Pelarotas will be included within the simulation._ "

"Vulpian? Oh! You mean Vulpin, like Wildmutt?"

" _Affirmative._ " It said before Ben got sucked into the portal.

'Huh, didn't even know that.'

 _To be continued._


End file.
